Beautiful Bastard
by Dani001
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Elsa se ha relacionado con los Frozen desde que era una niña, así que cuando necesita una beca para finalizar su tesis en empresariales recurre a la Compañía Frozen Media. Lo que no se imaginaba es que trabajaría para Anna, que se comporta como una imbécil con Elsa... hasta que una tarde, acaban sucumbiendo a la pasión encima de la mesa de reuniones (G!P Anna)
1. Chapter 1

**La historia NO me pertenece. Es una adaptación del libro Beautiful Bastard de Christina Lauren.**

**Aqui esta el capitulo de esta super historia es un poco fuerte pero no molestar con esas partes sexuales, saludos.**

CAPÍTULO 1

Mi padre siempre decía que la mejor manera de aprender el trabajo que deseas es pasar cada segundo de tu tiempo viendo a alguien hacerlo.

"Para conseguir un trabajo en la cumbre, tienes que empezar desde abajo -me decía-. Conviértete en la persona sin la que el consejero delegado no pueda vivir.

En su mano derecha. Aprende cómo es su mundo y lograrás que te contrate en cuanto termines los estudios."

Yo me convertí en irremplazable. Y sin duda era su "Mano Derecha". El problema era que, en este caso, era la mano derecha que estaba deseando abofetear es maldita cara la mayor parte de los días.

Mi jefa, la señora Anna Frozen: un tipa odiosa pero muy atractiva.

El estómago se me retorcía solo con pensar en ella: alta, guapísima y la maldad personificada. La cretina más creída y más pedante que he conocido en mi vida.

Todas las demás mujeres de la oficina cotilleaban sobre sus aventuras y se preguntaban si lo único que hacía falta para conseguirle era una cara bonita. Pero mi padre también me había dicho otra cosa: «Descubrirás muy pronto que la belleza solo es externa, pero la fealdad llega hasta lo más profundo". Yo ya había tenido mi ración de hombres desagradables en los últimos años; salí con unos cuantos en el instituto y en la universidad. Pero esta se llevaba el premio.

-¡Vaya! Buenos días, señorita Snow -La señora Frozen estaba de pie en el umbral de mi despacho, que servía de antesala al suyo. Su voz tenía una nota dulce como la miel, pero eso no era propio de ella... más bien miel congelada que se había hecho pedazos al romperse, pedazos agudos y cortantes.

Después de haber derramado agua sobre mi móvil, de que se me cayeran los pendientes en el triturador de basura, de que me hubieran golpeado el coche por detrás en la interestatal y de haber tenido que esperar a la policía para que nos dijera lo que los dos ya sabíamos (que la culpa había sido de aquel otro tío), lo último que necesitaba esa mañana era un señora Frozen de mal humor.

Lo malo es que ella no tenía más modos predeterminados que ese.

La saludé como lo hacía todos los días.

-Buenos días, señora Frozen.

Y deseé que me hiciera su asentimiento de cabeza habitual en respuesta. Pero cuando intenté pasar a su lado, ella murmuró:

-¿Buenos "días", señorita Snow? ¿Qué hora es en su planeta unipersonal? -Me detuve y le sostuve su mirada fría. Era unos veinte centímetros más alta que yo y antes de empezar a trabajar para ella yo nunca me había sentido tan pequeña.

Llevaba trabajando en Frozen Media Group seis años, pero desde que ella había vuelto al negocio familiar nueve meses atrás, yo había empezado a llevar tacones e incluso a considerar la inverosímil posibilidad de ponerme zancos para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Y llevaba tacones ese día, pero aun así tuve que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y eso claramente le encantó, porque vi cómo le brillaban los ojos verdes.

-He sufrido una cadena de desastres esta mañana, señora Frozen. No volverá a ocurrir -dije aliviada porque mi voz sonara firme.

Nunca había llegado tarde, ni una vez, pero por supuesto ella tenía que llamarme la atención la primera vez que pasaba como si fuera algo grave. Conseguí pasar junto a ella y atravesar la puerta, dejé mi bolso y el abrigo en el armario y encendí el ordenador. Intenté actuar como si ella no siguiera de pie en el umbral, observando todos mis movimientos.

-"Una cadena de desastres" es una muy buena descripción de lo que he tenido que gestionar en su ausencia. He hablado con Cato Ludwig para quitarle importancia al hecho de que no le hubieran llegado los contratos firmados a la hora prometida: las nueve de la mañana, horario de la costa Este. También he tenido que llamar a Karen Grace para hacerle saber que, de hecho, íbamos a seguir adelante con la propuesta como la dejamos por escrito. En otras palabras, esta mañana he estado haciendo su trabajo y el mío. ¿De verdad que incluso con esa "cadena de desastres" no ha podido ni siquiera llegar a las ocho de la mañana?

Algunos empezamos a trabajar antes de la hora del brunch, señorita Snow. Levanté la vista para mirarla; estaba claramente cabreada y me miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho. Y todo porque había llegado una hora tarde...

Parpadeé y aparté la mirada, evitando deliberadamente fijarme en cómo el traje oscuro cortado a medida se tensaba a la altura de sus hombros. El primer mes que trabajamos juntos, durante una convención, cometí el error de ir a hacer ejercicio al gimnasio del hotel y al entrar me la encontré cubierta de sudor y con un top negro al lado de la cinta de correr. Tenía una cara por la que mataría cualquier modelo femenina y el pelo más increíble que he visto nunca en una mujer. Pelo de polvo reciente, así lo llamaban las chicas de la planta de abajo, y según ellas, se había ganado ese título. La imagen de ella limpiándose el pecho con la camiseta había quedado grabada a fuego en mi cerebro.

Pero claro, ella tenía que estropearlo abriendo la bocaza y diciendo: "Me alegro de que por fin se interese un poco por su forma física, señorita Snow".

Cretina.

-Lo siento, señora Frozen. Comprendo la carga que he puesto sobre sus hombros dejándole a cargo del fax y del teléfono- respondí con solo un pelín de sarcasmo-Como ya le he dicho, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Claro que no -respondió con su arrogante sonrisa de nuevo en los labios. Si mantuviera la boca cerrada sería perfecta. Bastaría un trozo de cinta americana. Tenía un rollo en mi mesa que a veces sacaba y acariciaba imaginando que algún día podría darle un buen uso.

-Y para que no se le ocurra olvidarse de este incidente, quiero ver las tablas de los informes de progreso de los proyectos Ludwig, Shade y Grace sobre mi mesa a las cinco. Y después va a recuperar la hora que ha perdido esta mañana haciendo una presentación de prueba de la cuenta Capitol para mí en la sala de reuniones a las seis. Si se va a ocupar de esa cuenta, tendrá que demostrarme que sabe lo que está haciendo.

Abrí los ojos como platos, mientras ella se daba la vuelta, entraba en su despacho y cerraba con un portazo. Ella sabía perfectamente que tenía muy adelantadas las previsiones de ese proyecto, que también me iba a servir de proyecto final de mi máster. Todavía tenía varios meses para terminar la presentación una vez que se firmaran los contratos... cosa que no había sucedido todavía. Ni siquiera estaban acabados los borradores. Y ahora, con todo lo demás por hacer, quería que hiciera una presentación de prueba dentro de... Miré el reloj. Genial, siete horas y media, y eso si me saltaba la comida. Abrí el archivo de la cuenta Capitol y me puse manos a la obra.

Cuando todo el mundo empezó a salir poco a poco para ir a comer, yo me quedé pegada a mi mesa con un café y una bolsa de frutos secos que había comprado en la máquina. Normalmente me habría llevado sobras de casa o habría salido con los demás becarios a comer algo, pero ese día el tiempo corría en mi contra. Oí abrirse la puerta exterior del despacho y levanté la vista. Sonreí al ver a Annie Cresta entrar.

Annie estaba en Frozen Media Group en el mismo programa de prácticas del máster, aunque ella trabajaba en contabilidad.

-¿Vamos a comer? - me preguntó.

-Voy a tener que saltarme la comida. Está siendo un día infernal. -La miré con cara de pena y su sonrisa pasó a ser burlona.

-¿Día infernal o jefa infernal? -Se sentó en el borde de mi mesa-. He oído que se ha puesto como una fiera esta mañana.

Le dediqué una mirada cómplice. Annie no trabajaba para ella, pero sabía todo lo que pasaba con Anna Frozen. Como hija menor del fundador de la empresa, Alex Frozen, y con una notoria propensión a perder los estribos, era una leyenda viva en aquel edificio

-Aunque tuviera un clon, no podría acabar esto a tiempo.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo? -Su mirada se dirigió al despacho del jefa-. ¿Un asesino a sueldo? ¿Agua bendita?

Reí.

-No, estoy bien.

Annie sonrió y se marchó. Acababa de darle el último sorbo a mi café cuando me agaché y me di cuenta de que tenía una carrera en las medias.

-Y por si fuera poco -empecé a hablar al oír de nuevo los pasos de Annie- me he hecho una carrera en las medias. ¿Sabes qué? Si vas a algún sitio donde haya chocolate, tráeme veinte kilos, así me como toda mi ansiedad después.

Levanté la vista y vi que no era Annie la persona que estaba allí de pie. Se me encendieron las mejillas y me bajé la falda.

-Lo siento, señora Frozen, yo...

-Señorita Snow, como usted y las otras secretarias tienen mucho tiempo para hablar de los problemas con su lencería, además de preparar la presentación de Capitol, necesito que vaya al despacho de Gloss y me traiga los análisis de mercado y segmentación de Grace. -Se enderezó la corbata mirando su reflejo en la ventana-. ¿Cree que podrá hacerlo?

¿Me acababa de llamar «secretaria"? Como parte de las prácticas a veces hacía ciertas tareas de asistente para ella, pero la señora Frozen sabía de sobra que yo llevaba varios años trabajando en la empresa antes de que me concedieran la beca Abernathy para la Universidad Panem. Y ahora solo me quedaban cuatro meses para acabar mi máster en empresariales.

"Para terminar el máster y dejar de estar a sus órdenes", pensé. Levanté la vista y me encontré con su mirada encendida.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente en pedirle a Gloss que...

-No era una sugerencia -me cortó-. Quiero que vaya usted a buscarlos. -Me

Miró durante un momento con la mandíbula apretada antes de girar sobre sus talones y volver como una tromba a su despacho, cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras ella.

Pero ¿qué problema tenía? ¿De verdad era necesario ir dando portazos por ahí como un adolescente? Cogí la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y me encaminé a la otra oficina, un poco más abajo en la misma calle.

Cuando volví, llamé a su puerta pero no respondió. Intenté girar el picaporte. Cerrado. Seguramente estaría echando un polvo rapidito por la tarde con alguna princesita con fideicomiso mientras yo tenía que correr como una loca de acá para allá por todo Chicago. Metí el sobre manila por la ranura para el correo y deseé que los papeles se desparramaran por todas partes y ella tuviera que agacharse para recogerlos y ordenarlos. Le estaría bien empleado. Me gustó bastante la imagen de ella de rodillas en el suelo, recogiendo papeles desperdigados. Pero la verdad era que, conociéndola, seguro que me llamaba para que entrara en su inmaculada guarida y lo recogiera todo mientras ella me observaba.

Cuatro horas después había acabado las actualizaciones de los informes de progreso, tenía la presentación prácticamente preparada y estaba al borde de la risa histérica por lo horrible que había sido ese día. Me encontré planeando el cruento y retorcido asesinato del chico de la fotocopiadora. Solo le había pedido que hiciera algo muy sencillo: unas cuantas copias y encuadernar algunas cosas. Debería haber sido pan comido. Cosa de un momento. Pero no, le había llevado ¡dos horas!

Corrí por el oscuro pasillo del edificio ya vacío con los materiales para la presentación agarrados como podía entre los brazos y mirando el reloj. Seis y veinte. La señora Frozen se iba a comer mi hígado crudo. Llegaba veinte minutos tarde. Como había quedado claro esa mañana, ella odiaba la impuntualidad. "Tarde" era una palabra que no estaba incluida en el Diccionario del capullo de Anna Frozen, como tampoco lo estaban "corazón", "amabilidad", "compasión", "hora de la comida" o "gracias".

Y ahí estaba yo, corriendo por los pasillos con unos zapatos de tacón de aguja italianos, a toda velocidad hacia mi verdugo.

"Respira, Elsa. Este tía es capaz de oler el miedo."

Cuando me acerqué a la sala de reuniones intenté tranquilizar mi respiración y dejé de correr. Una luz cálida se colaba por debajo de la puerta. Sin duda, estaba ahí, esperándome. Con cuidado intenté arreglarme el pelo y la ropa a la vez que organizaba la pila de documentos que cargaba. Inspiré hondo y llamé a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Entré en la sala de reuniones, era enorme; una pared tenía unas ventanas del suelo al techo que ofrecían una vista maravillosa del paisaje urbano de Chicago desde una altura de dieciocho pisos. Empezaba a oscurecer y los rascacielos salpicaban el horizonte con sus ventanas iluminadas. En el centro de la sala había una impresionante mesa de madera maciza, y mirándome desde la cabecera estaba la señora Frozen.

Estaba ahí sentada, con la chaqueta del traje colgada en una silla detrás de ella, la corbata aflojada, las mangas almidonadas de la camisa blanca remangadas hasta los codos y la barbilla descansando sobre sus manos cruzadas. Me atravesó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

-Discúlpeme, señora Frozen -dije con voz temblorosa y con la respiración entrecortada-. Las copias me han llevado... -Me paré en seco. Las excusas no iban a mejorar mi situación. Y además, no le iba a permitir echarme la culpa de algo que yo no podía controlar. Que se fastidiara. Con mi recién recuperada valentía en su sitio, levanté la barbilla y caminé hasta donde ella estaba sentada.

Sin mirarla, busqué entre los papeles y coloqué una copia de la presentación sobre la mesa.

-¿Lista para empezar?

No dijo una palabra, pero su mirada atravesó mi valiente coraza. Todo aquello hubiera sido mucho más fácil si ella no fuera tan guapa... Sin decir nada, señaló el material que le había puesto delante para que continuara.

Me aclaré la garganta y empecé la presentación. Repasé los diferentes aspectos de mi propuesta y ella permaneció en silencio, con la mirada clavada en su copia. ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquila? Podía manejar sus arrebatos de ira, pero ese misterioso silencio... Me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Estaba inclinada sobre la mesa, señalándole unos gráficos cuando sucedió.

-La línea temporal para el primer objetivo es un poco ambi...

Dejé la frase a medias y el aire se detuvo en mi garganta. Había puesto la mano en el final de mi espalda antes de deslizarla poco a poco hasta posarla sobre la curva de mi trasero. En los nueve meses que llevaba trabajando para ella nunca me había tocado intencionadamente.

Y eso era sin duda intencionado.

El calor de su mano me quemaba a través de la falda hasta llegar a mi piel. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron y sentí cómo se licuaban mis entrañas. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Mi cerebro me gritaba que le apartara la mano y le dijera que no volviera a tocarme, pero mi cuerpo actuaba en solitario. Se me endurecieron los pezones, y apreté la mandíbula en respuesta. "¡Traidores!"

El corazón me martilleaba en el pecho, pasó al menos medio minuto sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Mientras, su mano seguía bajando por mi muslo, acariciándome. Nuestras respiraciones y el ruido de la ciudad que llegaba amortiguado desde la calle era lo único que se oía en el aire inmóvil de la sala de reuniones.

-Dese la vuelta, señorita Snow.

Su voz queda rompió el silencio y yo me erguí, mirando hacia delante. Me volví lentamente y su mano me fue rozando, deslizándose hacia mi cadera. Podía sentir cómo la extendía, desde las yemas de los dedos que tenía sobre la parte baja de mi espalda hasta el pulgar que en ese momento presionaba la piel suave que quedaba justo encima del hueso de mi cadera. Bajé la vista para mirarla a los ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Notaba su pecho subiendo y bajando, cada respiración más profunda que la anterior. Un músculo se contrajo en su dura mandíbula a la vez que el pulgar empezaba a moverse, deslizándose lentamente a un lado y a otro, mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos. Estaba esperando que yo la detuviera; ya había transcurrido tiempo más que suficiente para que yo la apartara de un manotazo o simplemente me alejara y me fuera. Pero tenía demasiados sentimientos que gestionar antes de poder reaccionar. Nunca me había sentido así, y mucho menos había esperado sentirme así con ella. Quería darle una bofetada y después agarrarlo de la camisa y lamerle el cuello.

-¿Qué estás pensando? -me susurró con una mirada entre burlona y nerviosa.

-Todavía intento averiguarlo.

Con sus ojos fijos en los míos, sus dedos empezaron a descender por mi muslo hasta llegar al borde de la falda. Después metió la mano por debajo y sus dedos recorrieron las cintas de mi liguero y el borde de encaje de una de las medias que me llegaba hasta el muslo. Un dedo se coló entre la media y mi piel, y tiró un poco hacia abajo. Inspiré bruscamente, sintiendo de repente que me estaba fundiendo desde el exterior y hasta lo más profundo.

¿Cómo podía dejar que mi cuerpo reaccionara así? Todavía quería darle un bofetón, pero ahora deseaba con más fuerza que continuara. El ansia que sentía entre las piernas no dejaba de aumentar. Llegó al borde de mis bragas y metió los dedos bajo la tela. Sentí que se deslizaba contra mi piel y me rozaba el clítoris antes de meter un dedo en mi interior. Me mordí el labio e intenté (sin éxito) contener un gemido. Cuando volví a bajar la vista para mirarla, unas gotas de sudor empezaban a formarse en su frente.

-Joder -dijo con voz baja y grave-. Qué húmeda estás. -Dejó que se le cerraran los ojos. Parecía estar librando la misma lucha interna que yo. Le miré el regazo y vi que la tela de sus pantalones estaba muy tensa. Sin abrir los ojos sacó el dedo y apretó el fino encaje de mis bragas en el puño. Cuando me miró estaba temblando, con una clarísima expresión de furia. Con un movimiento rápido me arrancó las bragas, y el sonido de la tela al rasgarse pudo oírse en silenciosa la sala.

Me cogió bruscamente, me subió a la fría mesa y me separó las piernas. Gemí sin querer cuando sus dedos volvieron, deslizándose y entrando de nuevo. Odiaba a esa mujer de una forma especialmente intensa, pero mi cuerpo me traicionaba; quería más. Maldita sea, se le daba muy bien. Las suyas no eran las caricias amorosas a las que estaba acostumbrada. Era una mujer que solía conseguir lo que quería y por lo que parecía, lo que quería en ese momento era a mí. Dejé caer la cabeza a un lado y me eché hacia atrás hasta apoyarme en los codos, sintiendo precipitarse el orgasmo.

Y para mi horror absoluto incluso llegué a suplicar:

-Por favor...

Ella dejó de moverse, sacó el dedo y cerró la mano en un puño. Yo me incorporé, le agarré la corbata de seda y acerqué su boca a la mía con agresividad. Sus labios eran tan perfectos como parecían: firmes y suaves. Nunca me había besado nadie que conociera hasta el último ángulo, punto de profundidad y movimiento de provocación posible. Me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Le mordí el labio inferior mientras mis manos se apresuraban a desabrocharle los pantalones, liberando el cinturón de las trabillas.

-Será mejor que estés preparada para acabar lo que has empezado.

Ella dejó escapar un sonido grave y rabioso desde el fondo de la garganta, me abrió la blusa de un tirón. Los botones plateados salieron disparados y rebotaron por toda la mesa de la sala de reuniones.

Subió las manos por mis costillas y después las colocó sobre mis pechos; sus pulgares se deslizaban adelante y atrás sobre mis pezones tensos. Su mirada oscura estaba fija en mi expresión todo el rato. Tenía las manos grades y tan ásperas que casi llegaban a provocarme dolor, pero en vez de quejarme o apartarla, me apreté contra sus palmas porque quería sentir más y más fuerte.

Anna gruñó y apretó los dedos. Se me ocurrió que me iba a dejar cardenales y casi deseé que lo hiciera. Quería algo para recordar esa sensación de estar absolutamente segura de lo que deseaba mi cuerpo, de estar desatada.

Ella se acercó lo suficiente para morderme el hombro y me susurró.

-Eres una tentación...

Incapaz de acercarme tanto como quería, aceleré mi maniobra con la cremallera y le bajé los pantalones y los bóxer hasta el suelo. Le di un buen apretón a su polla, sintiendo cómo latía contra mi palma.

La forma en que dijo mi apellido entre dientes -"Snow..."- debería haberme provocado un arrebato de furia, pero en ese momento solo sentía una cosa: pura lujuria desenfrenada. Me subió la falda por los muslos y me empujó sobre la mesa. Antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra me agarró de los tobillos, luego se cogió la polla, dio un paso adelante y empujó hasta penetrarme.

Ni siquiera fui capaz de sentirme avergonzada por el gemido tan alto que dejé escapar. Ella era lo mejor que había sentido nunca...

-¿Qué? -dijo con los dientes apretados y las caderas golpeando contra mis muslos mientras se hundía en mí-. Nunca te habían follado así antes, ¿eh? No resultarías tan tentadora si tuvieras alguien que te follara bien.

Pero ¿quién se creía que era? ¿Y por qué me ponía tanto que tuviera razón? Nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales en ninguna otra parte que no fuera en una cama y nunca me había sentido así.

-Me han follado mejor -le dije para provocarla.

Rió, bajito y con sorna.

-Mírame.

-No.

Salió justo cuando estaba a punto de correrme. Al principio pensé que me iba a dejar así, pero me agarró los brazos y tiró de mí para levantarme de la mesa, con los labios y la lengua presionando contra los míos.

-Mírame -repitió.

Y por fin, sin ella dentro de mí, pude hacerlo. Parpadeó una vez, muy lentamente, con las largas pestañas de un color negro rozándole la mejilla, y después me dijo:

-Pídeme que haga que te corras.

Su tono no era el adecuado. Era casi una pregunta, sin embargo, las palabras eran propias de ella: un cabróna. Quería que hiciera que me corriera. Más que nada. Pero que me partiera un rayo si le pedía algo en toda mi vida.

Bajé la voz y le miré fijamente.

-Es usted un capullo, señora Frozen.

Su sonrisa me dejó claro que lo que fuera que quería de mí, lo había conseguido.

Quería clavarle la rodilla justo en sus partes, pero así no iba a conseguir lo que en realidad quería.

-Pídamelo por favor, señorita Snow.

-"Por favor", ni de coña.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue la ventana fría contra mis pechos y gemí ante el intenso

Contraste de temperatura entre el cristal y su piel. Estaba ardiendo; todas las partes de mi cuerpo querían sentir su suave contacto.

-Al menos eres coherente -me dijo al oído antes de morderme el hombro.

Metió el pie entre los míos-. Separa las piernas.

Y yo las abrí sin dudarlo. ella me tiró de la cadera hacia atrás y metió la mano entre los dos antes de volver a empujar para entrar en mi interior.

-¿Te gusta el frío?

-Sí.

-Chica sucia y pervertida. Te gusta que te vean, ¿eh? -murmuró mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja-. Te encanta que todo Chicago pueda levantar la cabeza y mirar cómo te follo. Te están volviendo loca todos y cada uno de los minutos que estás pasando con tus preciosas tetas pegadas contra el cristal.

-Calla. Lo estás estropeando. -Pero no era así. Ni mucho menos. Su voz grave me provocaba cosas increíbles.

Ella solo se rió junto a mi oído y probablemente se dio cuenta de cómo me estremecí al oírlo.

-¿Quieres que vean cómo te corres?

Gemí en respuesta, incapaz de formar las palabras; cada embestida dentro de mí me apretaba más y más contra el cristal.

-Dilo. ¿Quieres correrte, señorita Snow? Respóndeme o pararé y haré que me la chupes -susurró entre dientes entrando cada vez más adentro.

La parte de mí que la odiaba se estaba disolviendo como azúcar en mi lengua y la parte que quería todo lo que tuviera para darme crecía, ardiente y exigente.

-Pídemelo. -Se inclinó sobre mí, me agarró el lóbulo de la oreja entre los labios y después me dio un mordisco fuerte-. Te prometo que te lo daré.

-Por favor -le dije cerrando los ojos para ignorar todo lo demás y solo sentirle a ella-. Por favor. Sí.

Me rodeó el cuerpo con el brazo y puso sus dedos sobre mi clítoris con la presión y el ritmo perfectos. Sentía su sonrisa sobre mi nuca y cuando abrió la boca y apretó los dientes contra mi piel, perdí todo control. El calor ascendió por mi espalda, me envolvió las caderas hasta alcanzar mis piernas y me sacudí contra ella. Apreté el cristal con las manos, todo mi cuerpo estremeciéndose por el orgasmo que me embargaba y me dejaba sin aliento. Cuando por fin perdió intensidad, ella salió y me dio la vuelta para que la mirara; agachó la cabeza para besarme el cuello, la mandíbula y el labio inferior.

-Dame las gracias -susurró.

Enterré las manos en su pelo y tiré con fuerza, esperando provocar alguna reacción en ella, queriendo ver si todavía tenía control sobre sí mismo o deliraba.

"Pero ¿qué demonios estamos haciendo?"

Ella gruñó, me cogió las manos, me besó por todo el cuello y apretó su erección contra mi estómago.

-Ahora hazme sentir bien.

Yo solté una mano, la bajé hasta su miembro y empecé a acariciarlo. Era grueso y largo y encajaba perfecta en mi palma. Quería decírselo, pero en la vida le iba a decir lo genial que lo sentía. En vez de eso me aparté de sus labios mirándola con los ojos entornados.

-Voy a hacer que te corras con tanta fuerza que te olvidarás de que eres la mayor cabróna del mundo -le prometí con voz grave resbalando por el cristal antes demeterme lentamente su pene en la boca hasta el fondo.

Ella se tensó y soltó un gemido profundo. Levanté la vista para mirarla: tenía las palmas y la frente apoyadas contra el cristal y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Parecía vulnerable y estaba tremenda en ese estado de abandono.

Pero no era nada vulnerable. Era la mayor idiota que había pisado la tierra y yo estaba de rodillas delante de ella. Ni de coña.

Así que en vez de darle lo que sabía que quería, me levanté, me bajé la falda y la miré a los ojos. Era más fácil ahora que no me estaba tocando y haciéndome sentir cosas que no tenía por qué hacerme sentir.

Los segundos pasaron y ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? -preguntó con voz ronca-. Ponte de rodillas y abre la boca.

-Ni hablar.

Cerré la parte delantera de mi blusa sin botones y me fui de la sala, rezando para que mis piernas todavía temblorosas no me traicionaran.

Cogí el bolso de mi mesa, me puse la chaqueta e intenté desesperadamente abrocharme los botones con los dedos vacilantes. La señora Frozen aún no había salido y yo corrí hasta el ascensor confiando poder llegar antes de tener que volver a enfrentarme a ella.

Ni siquiera podía permitirme pensar en lo que había pasado hasta que no consiguiera salir de allí. Le había dejado follarme, provocarme el orgasmo más increíble de mi vida y después le había dejado con los pantalones por los tobillos en la sala de reuniones de la empresa, con el peor caso de dolor de huevos de la historia de la humanidad. Si se tratara de la vida de otra persona, me habría alegrado una barbaridad. Sin embargo, no era la vida de otra.

"Mierda."

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, entré y pulsé apresuradamente el botón.

Después miré cómo los números de los pisos bajaban con rapidez. En cuanto el ascensor llegó abajo, atravesé el vestíbulo corriendo. Oí al pasar algo que decía el guardia de seguridad sobre trabajar hasta tarde, pero me limité a pasar a la carrera a su lado y despedirme con la mano.

Con cada paso la tensión que sentía entre las piernas me recordaba lo que había pasado durante la última hora. Cuando llegué a mi coche lo abrí con el mando, tiré de la puerta y me dejé caer en el confort del asiento de cuero. Me miré en el espejo retrovisor.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Bueno espero les alla gustado el capitulo, y para aclar Anna se va a vestir de hombre para que encaje en el papel de la historia del protagonista.**

**Saludos**

**Dani001**


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia NO me pertenece. Es una adaptación del libro Beautiful Bastard de Christina Lauren**

**Gracias a quienes se detuvieron a leer esta historia. Este es POV de Anna. Espero les guste**.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

CAPITULO 2

"Dios, qué jodida estoy."

Llevaba mirando al techo desde que me había despertado hacía treinta minutos. El cerebro: hecho un lío. La polla: como una piedra.

Bueno, como una piedra otra vez.

Fruncí el ceño sin dejar de mirar el techo. No importaba cuántas veces me hubiera masturbado desde que ella me dejó el día anterior, aquello no parecía bajar nunca. Y aunque nunca creí que fuera posible, era peor que los otros cientos de veces que me había levantado así. Porque esta vez sabía lo que me estaba perdiendo. Y eso que ella ni siquiera me había dado la oportunidad de correrme.

Nueve meses. Nueve putos meses de erecciones matutinas, de masturbaciones y de infinitas fantasías con alguien que ni siquiera deseaba. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. La deseaba. La deseaba más que a ninguna otra mujer que hubiera visto en la vida. El mayor problema era que también la odiaba.

Y ella me odiaba a mí. Pero me odiaba de verdad. En mis treinta y un años nunca había conocido a nadie que me sacara de quicio como lo hacía la señorita Snow.

Solo su nombre ya me ponía a mil. "Maldita traidora." Bajé la vista hacia el lugar donde estaba formando una tienda de campaña con las sábanas. Ese estúpido apéndice era el que me había metido en ese lío en un primer momento. Me froté la cara con las manos y me senté en la cama.

"¿Por qué demonios no he podido mantenerla metida en los pantalones?" Lo había conseguido durante casi un año. Y funcionaba. Guardaba las distancias, le daba órdenes... Joder, tenía que admitir que había sido un verdadera cabróna ese tiempo. Y de repente, perdí la cabeza sin más. Solo hizo falta un momento. Sentada en aquella sala en silencio, su olor me envolvió y esa dichosa falda... Y la forma en que me puso el trasero en la cara... Perdí el control.

Estaba segura de que si me la tiraba una vez sería algo decepcionante y dejaría de desearla tanto. Por fin tendría algo de paz. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, en mi cama, empalmado como si no me hubiera corrido en semanas. Miré el reloj; solo habían pasado cuatro horas.

Me di una ducha rápida, frotándome con fuerza como para borrar cualquier rastro que me quedara de ella de la noche anterior. Iba a parar eso: tenía que hacerlo.

Anna Frozen no actuaba como una adolescente en celo, y sin duda no iba follándose por ahí a las chicas de la oficina. Lo último que necesitaba era una mujer dependiente fastidiándolo todo. No podía permitir que la señorita Snow tuviera ese control sobre mí.

Todo iba mucho mejor antes de saber lo que me estaba perdiendo. Por muy horrible que fuera entonces, ahora era un millón de veces peor.

Iba de camino a mi despacho cuando entró ella. Por la forma en la que se había ido la noche anterior (prácticamente salió corriendo), suponía que podía esperar una de dos: o aparecería por la mañana haciéndome ojitos y pensando que lo de anoche significaba algo, que "nosotros" éramos algo, o iba a hacerme la vida imposible.

Si alguien se enteraba de lo que habíamos hecho, no solo podía perder mi trabajo, sino que podía perder todo por lo que había luchado. Pero, por mucho que la odiara, no la veía haciendo algo como eso. Si había algo que había aprendido sobre la señorita Snow en ese tiempo era que se trataba de una persona leal, en quien se podía confiar. Llevaba trabajando para Frozen Media Group desde la universidad y por algo se había convertido en una parte muy valiosa de la empresa. Ahora le quedaban solo unos meses para acabar su máster y después podría escoger el trabajo que más le gustara. Seguro que no iba a poner eso en peligro.

Pero, joder, lo que hizo fue ignorarme. Entró llevando una gabardina hasta la rodilla que ocultaba cualquier cosa que llevara debajo, pero que le servía más que bien para mostrar esas piernas fantásticas que tenía.

Oh, mierda... Si llevaba esos zapatos había posibilidades de que... "No, ese vestido no. Por favor, por el amor de Dios, ese vestido no..." Sabía perfectamente que no había forma de que tuviera fuerza de voluntad para soportar aquello justo ese día.

La miré fijamente mientras colgaba la gabardina en el armario y se sentaba en su mesa.

Madre de Dios, esa mujer era la mayor tentación del mundo.

Y sí, llevaba el vestido blanco. Con un escote bastante pronunciado que acentuaba la suave piel del cuello y las clavículas y la tela blanca pegándose perfectamente a esos pechos increíbles; ese vestido era la ruina de mi existencia, mi cielo y mi infierno en un envoltorio delicioso.

La falda le llegaba justo por debajo de las rodillas y era lo más sexy que había visto en mi vida. No era provocativo en sí mismo, pero había algo en el corte y en ese maldito blanco virginal que me tuvo de nuevo como una moto prácticamente todo el día. Y siempre se dejaba el pelo suelto cuando se ponía ese vestido. Una de mis fantasías recurrentes era quitarle todas las horquillas del pelo y agarrárselo mientras me la follaba.

Dios, es que siempre me ponía de mal humor.

Como siguió sin hacerme ni caso, me volví y entré como un torbellino en mi oficina y di un portazo. ¿Por qué seguía afectándome así? Nada ni nadie me habían distraído así y la odiaba por ser la primera en conseguirlo.

Pero una parte de mí lo que odiaba era el recuerdo de su expresión victoriosa cuando me dejó sin aliento y prácticamente suplicándole que me la chupara. Esa chica los tenía bien puestos.

Me tragué la sonrisa que surgía en mis labios y me centré en seguir odiándola.

Trabajo. Me centraría en el trabajo y dejaría de pensar en ella. Caminé hasta mi mesa y me senté intentando dirigir mi atención a cualquier cosa salvo la sensación extraordinaria de sus labios rodeándome la noche anterior.

"No es el momento, Anna."

Abrí mi ordenador portátil para comprobar mi agenda para ese día. Mi agenda...

Mierda. Ella tenía la versión más actualizada en su ordenador. Esperaba no perderme ninguna reunión esa mañana, porque no estaba dispuesto a pedirle a la "Princesa de hielo" que entrara en mi despacho hasta que no fuera absolutamente necesario.

Estaba revisando una hoja de cálculo cuando oí que llamaban a mi puerta.

- Adelante- dije.

De repente un sobre blanco cayó de golpe en mi mesa. Levanté la vista y vi a la señorita Snow mirándome con una ceja enarcada insolentemente. Sin decir ni una palabra se dio la vuelta y salió de mi despacho.

Miré fijamente el sobre con un ataque de pánico. Seguramente era una carta formal detallando mi conducta y expresando su intención de ponerme una demanda por acoso. Esperaba un membrete y su firma al final de la página.

Lo que no me esperaba era el recibo de una tienda de ropa de internet... Y cargado en la tarjeta de crédito de la empresa. Me levanté de la silla de un salto y salí corriendo de mi despacho tras ella. Se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Bien. Estábamos en la planta dieciocho y seguramente nadie aparte de ella y yo iba a utilizar esas escaleras. Podía gritarle todo lo que quisiera y nadie se iba a enterar.

La puerta se cerró con un ruido metálico y sus tacones resonaron bajando los escalones justo delante de mí.

-Señorita Snow, ¿dónde demonios cree que va?

Ella siguió andando sin volverse.

-Es la hora del café, así que en mi calidad de "secretaria", que es lo que soy- dijo entre dientes-, voy a la cafetería de la planta catorce a buscarle uno. Usted no puede pasar sin su dosis de cafeína.

¿Cómo alguien tan sexy podía ser tan arpía a la vez? La alcancé en el rellano entre dos plantas, la agarré del brazo y la empujé contra la pared. Ella entornó los ojos despectivamente y siseó con los dientes apretados. Le puse el recibo delante de la cara y la miré fijamente.

-¿Qué es esto?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Para ser una pedante sabelotodo a veces eres muy tonta. ¿Tú qué crees? Es un recibo.

-Ya me he dado cuenta- gruñí arrugando el papel. La pinché con una parte puntiaguda del recibo en la delicada piel justo encima de uno de sus pechos; sentí que mi polla se despertaba cuando ella soltó una exclamación ahogada y sus pupilas se dilataron-. ¿Por qué te has comprado ropa y la has cargado a la tarjeta de la empresa?

-Porque una cabróna me hizo jirones la blusa.- Se encogió de hombros y después acercó la cara un poco y susurró-. Y las bragas.

Joder.

Inspiré hondo por la nariz y tiré el papel al suelo, me incliné hacia delante y uní mis labios con los de ella mientras enredaba los dedos en su pelo, apretando su cuerpo contra la pared. Mi polla latía contra su abdomen mientras sentía que su mano seguía el mismo camino que la mía y se metía entre mi pelo para agarrármelo con fuerza.

Le subí el vestido por los muslos y gemí dentro de su boca cuando mis dedos encontraron otra vez el borde de encaje de sus medias hasta el muslo. Lo hacía para atormentarme, seguro. Sentí que me pasaba la lengua sobre los labios mientras yo rozaba con los dedos la tela cálida y húmeda de sus bragas. Las agarré con fuerza y les di un fuerte tirón.

-Pues apunta que tienes que comprarte otras- le dije y después le metí la lengua dentro de la boca.

Ella gimió profundamente cuando metí dos dedos en su interior. Estaba todavía más húmeda de lo que estaba la noche anterior, si es que eso era posible. "Menuda situación tenemos ahora mismo entre manos." Ella se apartó de mis labios con una exclamación cuando empecé a follarla con los dedos con fuerza mientras con el pulgar le frotaba con energía y ritmo el clítoris.

-Sácatela- me dijo-. Necesito sentirte. Ahora.

Yo entrecerré los ojos, intentando ocultar el efecto que sus palabras tenían en mí.

-Pídamelo por favor, señorita Snow.

-Ahora- dijo con mayor urgencia.

-¿Eso no es un poco exigente?

Me dedicó una mirada que le habría minado la moral a alguien menos canalla que yo, y no pude evitar reírme. Elsa sabía defender su territorio.

-Tienes suerte. Hoy me siento generosa.

Me quité todo lo rápido que pude el cinturón, los pantalones y los calzoncillos antes de levantarla a pulso y embestirla. Dios, qué sensación. Mejor que nada. Eso explicaba por qué no podía quitármela de la cabeza. Algo me decía que nunca me iba a hartar de eso.

-Maldita sea- murmuré.

Ella inspiró con fuerza y sentí que me apretaba. Su respiración se había vuelto irregular. Mordió el hombro de mi chaqueta y me rodeó con una pierna cuando empecé a moverme rápido y fuerte con ella aún contra la pared. En cualquier momento alguien podía aparecer en las escaleras y pillarme follándomela, pero nada podía importarme menos en aquel momento. Necesitaba quitármela de la cabeza cuanto antes.

Levantó la cabeza y fue mordisqueándome el cuello hasta que atrapó mi labio inferior entre los dientes.

-Cerca- me dijo con voz grave y apretó su pierna alrededor de mi cintura para acercarme y profundizar más-. Estoy cerca.

"Perfecto."

Enterré mi cara en su cuello y en su pelo para amortiguar mi gemido al correrme con fuerza y sin avisar dentro de ella, apretándole el trasero con las manos. Y salí antes de que pudiera frotarse más contra mí, dejándola en el suelo sobre sus piernas inestables.

Me miró con la boca abierta y los ojos en llamas. Las escaleras se llenaron de un silencio sepulcral.

-¿En serio?- dijo resoplando sonoramente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y golpeó la pared con un ruido seco.

-Gracias, ha sido fantástico.- Me subí los pantalones que tenía a la altura de las rodillas.

-Eres una cabróna.

-Creo que eso ya me lo habías dicho.- murmuré bajando la vista para subirme la cremallera.

Cuando volví a levantarla, ella se había arreglado el vestido, pero se la veía hermosamente desaliñada, y parte de mí deseó estirar el brazo y deslizar la mano entre sus piernas para hacer que se corriera. Pero una parte de mí aún mayor estaba disfrutando con la furiosa insatisfacción que había en sus ojos.

-El que siembra vientos, recoge tempestades, por así decirlo.

-Qué pena que seas un polvo tan malo- respondió con frialdad. Se volvió para seguir bajando las escaleras, pero se detuvo de repente y se volvió para mirarme.- Y qué suerte que esté tomando la píldora. Gracias por preguntar, imbécil.

La vi desaparecer bajando las escaleras y gruñí mientras regresaba a mi despacho.

Me dejé caer en la silla con un resoplido y me pasé las manos por el pelo antes de sacar sus bragas rotas de mi bolsillo. Me quedé mirando la seda blanca que tenía entre los dedos durante un momento y después abrí el cajón de mi mesa y las metí dentro, junto con las de la noche anterior.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Bueno eso es todo espero que es alla gustado el capitulo nos vemos en la proxima.**

**Saludos**

**Dani001;)**


End file.
